1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an endoscope whereby radioactive rays can be detected.
2. Related Art Statement:
Recently, there is extensively utilized an endoscope whereby organs within a body cavity can be observed with an elongated insertable part inserted into a body cavity or, as required, various therapeutic treatments can be made by using a treating tool inserted through a treating tool channel.
The presence, penetrating range or transfer of a cancer is discovered by detecting radioactive rays emitted from cancer cells with a substance concentrating peculiarly on cancer cells and marked with a radioactive ray substance as a means of discovering and diagnosing a cancer.
Conventionally, a cancer has been detected and diagnosed to be present by leading into a body a sensor detecting such radioactive rays as .beta. rays by using a fiber scope as shown, for example, in Japanese utility model publication No. 5168/1972.
Also, a probe fitted with, for example, a semiconductor radioactive ray detector is disclosed in each of the publications of a Japanese utility model application publication No. 4526/ 1973, Japanese patent application publication Ser. No. 40518/1970 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,665,946, 3,339,095 and 4,595,014.
However, with the above mentioned probe, radioactive rays within a living body can be detected but the radioactive ray generating part can not be observed.
Also, as shown in the publication of a Japanese utility model application publication No. 5168/1972, with a fiber scope provided with a radioactive ray detecting means, it is difficult to know the radioactive ray information while observing an observed part from an eyepiece part. That is to say, a radioactive ray information display means must be seen by separating an eye from the eyepiece part. Therefore, it is difficult to make the radioactive ray generating source and endoscope image correspond to each other. Particularly, it has been difficult to confirm the positions of a deep part cancer and lymphatic knot transfer.
In the observation with a fiber scope, as only the surface of a tissue can be observed, a cancer or the like in the deep part of the tissue can not be confirmed. It is difficult to make a radioactive ray generating source in the deep part of the tissue and its image correspond to each other.